Realizations
by Raiise
Summary: STORY PAUSED. Harry is sent to the Dursleys for Christmas in his 3rd year because of Sirius Black. Is that actually safe for Harry? What do Snape and Draco notice when Harry returns to Hogwarts? Warning: Mentions of Abuse and MPD in the future.
1. What's happening

Hello! My first chaptered story here!

Disclaimer: All Places, Objects, Idea's, Spells, Characters and anything else from the Harry Potter series, belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I own nothing.

Summary: (Takes place in Harry's 3rd year) Sirius Black is on the loose and Dumbledore has plans for Harry's safety. But where does Dumbledore put him? Is he safe there?

CHAPTER ONE

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in their last Potions lesson before the Christmas Holiday's. Ron was planning to go to Romania with his family and Hermione was going to her grandparents house with here parents; this left Harry all alone at Hogwarts. To make matters worse, the rest of Harry's dorm mates Dean, Seamus and Neville, were not going to be there either. But Harry didn't know how terrible things were going to get...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Harry stood making his potion, he wondered what he was going to do. He would of course be visiting Hagrid, but what else? Without his friends, he couldn't go on adventures or play games or joke around. Well, he thought to himself, it was better than the Dursleys. But Harry couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Ron and Hermione had such welcoming, loving families.

A timid knock from the door, jerked Harry out of his thoughts. A girl, a first year by the looks of it, was standing by the doorway, shock still clearly frightened by Snape.

Who could blame her?

"What do you want, why are you disturbing my lesson?" he snapped.

She began her ramble, "Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall to tell someone from her class, so she told me, to tell you, to tell-"

"Get to the point!" Snape spat.

The first year jumped then quickly said before running out the classroom, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see Harry Potter!"

Harry looked up at Snape quickly, with confusion written all over his face. Snape looked over at him. "Very well, leave your things here Potter, but I will have to clear out your Potion, so you will receive zero marks. I daresay you would get that mark anyway, even if you had a full cauldron." Harry didn't bother answering back. With one bewildered look at Ron and Hermione, Harry swept out the classroom.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Harry arrived in front of the gargoyle, he realized that he didn't know the password. He cautiously took as step forward.

"Er- Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me?" said Harry.

"Does your name happen to be Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, a little disconcerted that a gargoyle knew his name.

Yes, yes, the headmaster informed me that you would be coming; come on up then."

The gargoyle moved aside so Harry proceeded upstairs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When he arrived at Dumbledore's office door, Harry paused. Was he in trouble? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Nervously he knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah, Harry my dear boy, come in, come in, please take a seat."

Harry entered and looked around. It was such a beautiful room.

"I have quite a serious matter to discuss with you," said Dumbledore looking at Harry over his half-moon glasses as though x-raying him, "Nothing for you to worry about of course"

Harry was so confused. What on earth was going on?!

"Yes, yes, due to the fact that Sirius Black is on the loose, I think it wise for you to spend the Christmas Holiday's with your family. I will find some one to take you there, and then at the end of the vacation, they can pick you back up and take you back to Hogwarts."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

B.D.W: I don't actually know where this story is going. I was lying in bed one night, not being able to sleep (insomnia) when suddenly this part of the fanfic popped into my head; I just had to put it on, even though I didn't really know where it was going!

Well, please review!

Love Squeaky.


	2. The dawn of horror

A.N: Hello anybody who's reading my fanfic! I hope this chapter doesn't bore anyone; I was eager to put it on, even though it's terrible. Well, thanks for reading if you are...

B.T.W: The disclaimer in the first chapter, is meant for this whole story. Thank you.

Chapter two:

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It didn't quite register in Harry's head what was going on at first. But as he realised, with a dawning look of horror, he immediately protested.

"But sir, surely I would be safer here, at Hogwarts?" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think you would be better protected at your aunt and uncle's house, than over here. It would be very unlikely of Sirius Black to think you were over in the non-magic area."

"But, but they hate me!" Harry whined, " And they are really angry with me right now, because of what happened to Aunt Marge!"

"I'm so very sorry Harry, but you will have to go. There's no other option - it's for your own good." Dumbledore finished sadly.

Witnessing defeat, Harry got up, and with a nod at the headmaster, he left the room as fast as he could go without running.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Harry entered the classroom, his robes billowing dangerously as he moved past. ('Very Snape' I hear you say. lol). Everyone had gone to dinner apart from Snape, who was marking, presumably, homework. He raised an eye brow at Harry's stride. Furiously and roughly, yet silently, Harry began to pack his bag.

"Homework is to write an essay on the Potion you have been making in class, and then to read P342 - 368 in your text book." Snape mentioned, breaking the silence. Harry ignored him. Snape suddenly found himself irritated. Tends to happen a lot. "Do you understand me Potter?" No answer. "Do You Understand The Homework?!" he half shouted.

Harry looked up suddenly. Snape looked at him weirdly. Snape could see many emotion's in those bright green eyes. There was anger, oh yes, anger, no doubt about that, there was sadness, but there was something else. Something only truly Snape was good at spotting. Fear. Snape could see a small tinge of fear in those eyes. But what on earth, would Potter be scared about? Maybe he could ask Albus if he got time.

Not that he cared; he was just being nosey.

Harry just nodded, making a mental note to ask Hermione the homework.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was dinner, but Harry was in no mood for eating. Instead he passed the great hall and made for Gryffindor tower.

Once he arrived in his dorm, he immediately slumped onto his bed. He was shaking slightly. Shaking out of anger and slight fear. He didn't want to go to the Dursleys! He want to stay here, at Hogwarts - even if he had no one with him. Hogwarts was his home. At least it would be better than the Dursleys. It was bad enough staying over the summer. Not Christmas too! He'd had enough of them. He'd stay with anyone; but not them. Hell, he'd rather stay with Severus Snape than with the Dursleys. His life was so unfair. Just so Unfair!

Harry hadn't noticed Ron enter the room. Ron cautiously came up to Harry. "Harry? Harry? Are you alright? I didn't see you at dinner, so I came early."

Harry turned around and saw Ron's concerned look.

"No, everything is fine," he lied, "I just wasn't hungry so i just came straight here instead."

"Oh, okay; what did Dumbledore want?"

"The headmaster," Ron noticed the name change from Dumbledore to headmaster, "wants me to go to the Dursleys for the holidays,"he said bitterly.

"What! But you can't, it's not fair on you!"

"What is fair with me when it concerns my life Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. It was true. What was fair with Harry? No one gave him a break. Ron's sympathetic look, suddenly turned into worry.

"Harry - Do you think they will treat you like they did after first year?"

Harry looked up at Ron. " I don't know, I just don't know." But he quickly added when the worry did not leave Ron's face, "Probably not. I'm sure their not going to bad this time. I made them really mad that time."

Ron still looked sceptical, but he didn't pursue the matter. He would be talking to Hermione about this. He hated those Dursleys. They were so cruel. Harry didn't deserve them as his only living relatives; he deserved better, much better.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hello you two, where have you been?" Hermione asked just a little suspicious. "I didn't see you at dinner Harry."

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I just wasn't in the mood of eating."

Ron gave Hermione a 'we need to talk' look. Hermione gave a half nod, a little bit worried.

"Hermione, what was the Potions homework?" Harry asked.

"Write an essay on the Potion we have been making, and then read Pages 342 - 368." Hermione recited.

"Honestly, how do you remember these things word for word Hermione?" Ron joked.

"Shut up. I listen."

"Well, I'm gonna start on the essay." Harry started.

"But Harry, you've got the whole holiday's to do it. It's very unlike you to do homework so early." said Hermione.

Harry gave a non - committal shrug. "Dumbledore said that I have to say at the Dursleys for Christmas. I probably won't get time to do it there."

"Oh." That's all Hermione could manage. From the moment Harry said that he's staying at the Dursleys, Hermione knew immediately what Ron wanted to talk about.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A.N: Didn't really do much in this chapter. Like I've said, I don't know where this is going. Hopefully, I'll update this story soon. Thank you to anyone who is reading.

Love

Squeaky. :D


	3. Conversations

Hello everyone! Thank you to anyone who's reviewed or put me on their alerts list! Well, here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Please read the first chapter to this story.

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the Common room waiting patiently. Ron and her _had_ agreed a time. At 10.00, when Ron had made sure harry was asleep, he would go to Hermione. But it was nearing 10.20 now. He was getting late.

Just as she was thinking of going up to see what was going on, Hermione saw Ron come down, looking quite grave.

"Hi Hermione, sorry I'm late." He started.

"Ron, what is it? Get to the point. Has this got something to do with Harry's relatives?" She demanded at once. Ron couldn't help but smile at her forwardness and her use of intelligence.

"Yeah, it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean, is that it has got something to do with his family. I'm worried." Ron admitted. He needed to tell someone how he was feeling. Hermione was the only person he could think of, without really betraying Harry.

"Why?

"You know what they are like Hermione. I'm sure you remember what they did to Harry after on accident that wasn't even his fault before second year! I still can't get that picture out of my mind; seeing Harry locked up there in his room, with barely anything to eat! They treated him like dirt!" Ron fumed. "I hate them." He said in a hushed tone. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron barley ever showed his true emotions, but this was about Harry. Ron wouldn't let anything bad happen to Harry knowingly.

"But what are we going to do, Ron?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know, I just do not know," Ron spoke in the completely opposite tone to the girl, "I can't keep in touch with him through the fellytone-"

"Telephone" Hermione couldn't help but correct. Ron glared.

"_Telephone_ - how are we going to contact Harry to make sure he's alright? What if they bar him up again so he can't send messages through his owl?"

Hermione looked down. A question she couldn't answer. She almost felt ashamed that she couldn't figure out an answer to help her friend.

"Can't, Can't we just persuade Dumbledore to let him stay here?" she suggested.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course Dumbledore will _listen_ to _us. _He didn't even listen to Harry!"

"Who didn't listen to me?"

Ron and Hermione felt their throats constrict when they saw Harry enter the room.

"Who didn't listen?" Harry repeated. "What are you doing here at this time at night anyway?"

Hermione didn't seem to be able to say anything. Ron answered the troublesome question that was gaining an awkward silence.

"Nothing Harry. I couldn't sleep, so I came down and I happened to see Hermione here who couldn't seem to be able to sleep either. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wondered where you went." Harry thought that Ron's story was too much of a coincidence to be true, but he kept quiet.

"What were you saying about me just now? Something like 'He didn't listen to Harry.' What was that?"

Ron looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione obliged and answered the question this time.

"Snape!" It was the first thing that came into Hermione's mind. "Snape. Yeah. we were just commenting on how Professor Snape never listens to you."

Ron looked incredulously at Hermione. Like Harry would believe that. But he had to admit, it was pretty good for when they were under pressure.

Ron was right. Harry didn't buy this either, but he decided, like before, not to the pursue the matter nevertheless. But they were hiding something from him. And Harry didn't like that. It was something about him, he wasn't thick. Weren't friends meant to tell the truth? What were they hiding from him? Did they not want to be friends? This snide voice spoke, as the insecurity began to creep in. No, Harry's strong part replied fiercely, don't think that. That's not true. _They_ always lied. They are friends.

"Is something wrong guys?" he asked finally. Was it just him, or were they deliberately avoiding Harry's eyes?

"No. Nothings wrong." They both said.

Harry was beginning to get worried. "Okay." Harry said slowly. He shook his head to get rid of the spiteful words coming back. He was being daft. He wouldn't be treated the same as over _there_. Nothing was wrong. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm shattered."

"Ok. Goodnight." said Hermione.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

As soon Harry had left, both Ron and Hermione slumped onto the couch.

"Phew. That was a close one." Ron commented.

"I hate lying to Harry; it makes me feel so bad." Hermione said sadly.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too. I better get back to bed. Harry will wonder where I've gone otherwise."

"Yes, goodnight."

"Night. Oh and Hermione..." Ron started.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking and everything, even if we didn't manage to sort out anything. I think we better just wait till after the holiday's and find out whether Harry is ok then."

"There's nothing else we can do." she sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, were talking of a similar matter, discussing Harry Potter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around 7.00pm

"Good Evening Headmaster, you called?"

"Hello Severus. And how many times have I told you to call me Albus?"

"Very well. What did you need assistance of _Albus_?" Snape replied, stressing the word 'Albus'.

"Ah yes. I wish for you to take young Harry to his relatives at the start of the Christmas Holidays. I trust you won't mind. Everyone else seems to be busy." Dumbledore spoke with those annoying eyes sparkling brighter than ever.

"Well, I _am_ busy Albus," Snape told him through gritted teeth. "What makes you think I won't be busy? I have no time for the Potter brat. Can't he just ride the train home, and meet the blasted family that spoiled him over there and be done?"

"Ah now Severus, no to talk like that. Now if you just got to know the boy, you will see that he is nothing like -"

"I have no time for Potter," Snape interrupted. "Leave him to ride the train home, or is that not good enough for him now?"

"Severus please. Do not talk about Harry in that manner. He is a nice person. Even if you think otherwise, which I am greatly saddened by, we are straying from the subject. He cannot take the Hogwarts Express home because of Sirius Black. It would be a danger for all the pupils - and Harry."

Snape sighed in defeat. "Does he know about this?"

"Pardon?"

Does Potter know what is going on?"

"I told him today, I believe during your lesson. But he doesn't know who's taking him."

Snape was silent for a moment. Why was Potter in such a peculiar way when he found out that he was going to his family?

"Severus?"

"Sorry, yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"No. I was just wondering. Potter seemed very upset when he came back to retrieve his things to from my classroom. I was just wondering why he would be feeling in that way." Snape responded casually.

That annoying glint was back in Dumbledore's eyes. "Well, you could ask him..."

"I would never talk to Potter on my own accord outside my lessons. Never."

"Yes, you love berating him in lessons don't you."

Snape smirked. " I teach. If a student misbehaves, I berate. Potter gets into trouble a lot."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You really should get to know him. He's not James. He's more like Lily in every possible way, apart from appearance. Apart from his eyes of course. He's got Lily's eyes..."

Snape knew what Albus was trying to do. He was trying to break the barriers in his mind. But Snape never let them fall. It was always better this way. If you be preserved and unsociable you are least likely to get hurt or let down. As his mother had always said when he was little, 'If you don't plan ahead, you won't get disappointed.' Snape didn't understand what that meant at first - now he did.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to prove. He is not like _her._ He is a carbon copy of his good for nothing father, in main aspects of appearance, _and_ personality. He is lazy, arrogant, selfish and spoiled, just like James Potter." he spat.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are seeing what you want to see. Your hate for James is overpowering your love for Lily. Don't do that - Well, it is getting late, I expect to to see you tomorrow in my office, when the pupils are leaving. Harry has already been told by his Head of House. Good night Severus. Think about what I have said."

Snape got up knowing he will not be able to win against this infuriating man.

"Good night Albus." he replied, before leaving.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

End of Chapter! I think this is my longest one yet! Please, please review, I want to know what you think...

Love

XxSqueaky7xX


	4. Off we go

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I am banned from the computer, but I'm snucking on it right now. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm kind of in a hurry:)

Disclaimer: Do I keep having to tell you that my disclaimer is in chapter one? The disclaimer in chapter one, will be for this whole story. Thank you.

Chapter 4

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Harry awoke the next morning, he decided to act as though nothing had happened. Well, really he was too busy worrying about today. Today was the day he was going back to the Dursleys. Great. Brilliant. McGonagall had already informed him that he would go straight to Dumbledore's office when all the other pupils were going to get on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was a little put out by this. He wanted to at least ride the train back; at least he could get there slightly later. How fast did they want to get rid of him? Well, you don't always get your way. But Harry never got his way. Nothing he could do about this situation. Not really.

Harry quietly got out of bed and got ready in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other boys begin to wake.

"You're up early Harry," said Seamus sleepily.

"Didn't really sleep well last night." Ron shuffled awkwardly, but Harry didn't notice.

"Oh Harry, you're gonna be here all by yourself this holiday." Dean suddenly mentioned.

"In one way yes, but I actually have to go home to my aunt and uncle's house for Christmas." Harry replied, hoping the conversation would just drop.

"You are?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah... Well I better get down to the Great Hall for breakfast, see you there." Harry finished the conversation hastily, leaving the dormitory.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When he arrived downstairs, Harry saw Hermione standing there, waiting for them as usual. There had never been a day when Harry or Ron had beaten her to the Common Room. Harry smiled at her. She looked a bit nervous, but she returned the smile nevertheless. She looked curiously behind Harry.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Oh, I woke up early, so I'm ready first, but the others had woken up just now." Harry replied. Hermione tutted in disapproval.

"Oh well. Shall we make our way to the Great Hall anyway?"

"Er- Okay." Harry just shrugged.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Half way through their breakfast, a thoroughly annoyed Ron slumped beside Harry, picking up a piece of toast.

"Sorry I'm late. Dean and Seamus got some massive argument ridiculously over a pair of socks. I kinda had to brreak it up because it got a bit agressive." said Ron, with his mouth half full.

Harry laughed, whilst Hemione was muttering about immaturity. Trust them to get into an over something with such little importance.

"Are you two packed for the Christmas?" Hermione asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah." They both replied in unison. Harry tonelessly, Ron with a little more enthusiasm.

"Oh brighten up Harry. I'm sure the holiday's will go very fast."

"I'm fine." Harry said a little too fast.

Hermione looked helplessly at Ron, but he just bowed his head.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Harry made his way up to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle let him pass straight away this time. Dumbledore probably informed the Gargoyle again, and he probably recognised him from last time he came up there.

Harry knocked once again and then entered.

"Professor? Good morning. Professor McGonagall wanted me to come up to your office when all the other kids were catching the-" Harry had only just noticed that he wasn't just talking to Dumbledore. Snape was there as well, leaning against the wall, looking more bitter then he usually did. And that was saying something.

"Professor, what's _he_ doing here?"

"Professor Snape is kindly taking you back to your house." Dumbledore replied calmly. Harry's eyes widened in horror. "What! No way! Why Snape?!"

"_Professor _Snape Harry." Harry had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why I mean, why_ Professor _Snape?" he repeated, emphasizing 'Professor'.

"He kindly obliged to take up the job because everybody else was busy."

"You forced me!" Snape spat. He didn't want Potter getting the wrong idea of him.

Harry slumped his shoulders, his head bowed. So because everybody was busy, Dumbledore had to force Snape to take him. Was he really the burden, he was told to be?

"You will both walk to Hogsmeade station, and once you have reached there, you can apparate straight to Privet Drive."

"Apparate?" Harry asked, nonplussed.

"It's when you can move from one place to another in under 10 seconds. It's against the law for under age wizards, so Professor Snape will becoming with you, the whole way."

Harry nodded. Apparation was cool, but would it be painful? Would it worse than using the Floo Network?

"Well then Harry, I wish you a good holiday, and I will see you again soon." Dumbledore finished. "Severus, come to my office when you get back, thank you."

"Wait." A sudden thought struck Harry. "Do the Dursleys know I'm coming?"

"Yes, don't worry Harry, they know." Dumbledore smiled.

"Phew. Because it they didn't know-" Harry shuddered.

Snape was once again curious in Potter's strange behaviour towards his family.

"Well Harry, until we meet again." Dumbledore nodded.

"Bye Professor."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grrr... I've got a lot left for chapter 4, like the WHOLE journey, but I think I better leave it here. I'm banned from the computer, remember... :(... and I don't want to get caught. Well, bye, hopefully I'll update in the next 5 days. Nothing happened in this chapter...

Please, please review my story, I've got barely any reviews! Please, reviews, give me the urge to update even faster...


	5. Journey to hell

Hello everyone! I would just like to say I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've had tons of homework (I hate writing Shakespearean sonnets) and I haven't been too well. I didn't want to update with a terrible chapter...

Well here's chapter 5 now…

Chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape and Harry walked in awkward silence as they walked to the entrance hall. Harry was still carrying his trunk.

"Potter- I'm going to send you belongings straight to your family. These are not going to be carried as a burden on my head. Having you is bad enough." Snape seethed. He dearly loved seeing Potter's neutral expression turn to anger. But the only thing was, it didn't happen this time. Potter's face was just blank.

"Um – Okay then Professor. Could I quickly just get some things out of my trunk though?"

"Hurry up."

Harry bent down and opened his trunk. Snape had to stifle a gasp that was escaping his lips when he saw what was inside. To one side of his trunk, were books – school books. And on the same half there were school clothes. But what was on the other side, shocked Snape.

Why on earth would Potter be carrying rags everywhere he went? He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Potter, why in the name of Merlin do you have these _things_ in you trunk?"

Instead of a sarcastic response that Snape was expecting, Harry turned bright red. He just mumbled, "It's nothing."

But the things that Harry took out of his trunk, startled Snape to no end. Well, not everything. The invisibility cloak and wand was understandable but a photo album? Now that was just strange.

"You know, Potter, you will be reunited with you precious things soon." remarked Snape.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied, but putting his belongings in his pocket nevertheless. He knew exactly what would happen when he got back to the Dursleys…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Half way through the journey, Harry stopped, gasping fro breath. He felt as though he would collapse! Oh, fancy that, he did.

Snape raised his famous 'one eyebrow raise'. The man looked as though he had been walking fro only 5 minutes, not one and a half hours!

"You know, you really should have just told me you were getting tired, you idiot boy, instead of panting like and overwhelmed dog." Snape commented, smirking slightly. Harry immediately got up

He gave him the best death glare he could muster. "You would have just said s-something mean if I did. You would think I w-was being selfish. Anyway, why would I tell a snarky git like you?" Harry spat.

Snape looked at him in shock. Never, never in his time from teaching at Hogwarts, had he been spoken to like that.

"How. Dare. You!" Snape raged. Man, he looks mad.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean it, really I-"

"No Potter; for once, something truthful about how you feel has come out of that big, pompous mouth of yours." Snape scorned. "50 points shall be take from Gryffindor when Christmas is over, and you will receive a detention on the day school lessons start."

Harry bowed his head sadly. Perfect. Just what he needed. 50 points taken off for a term that hasn't even started yet! His life was so unfair. But deep down, Harry knew he shouldn't have said that. It was mean and cruel, no matter how true they were.

But Harry's had worse names shot at him. 'Don't think about that' his mind scolded again, 'You're going to have enough of it when you get there.' It was strange how his mind always gives him advice; sometimes good/ sometimes bad. Harry shook his head at his stupidity.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Harry said quietly.

"I think I gathered that much. If it did, you would never see living daylight again, with the amount of detentions you will get. Understand!?"

"Y-Yes sir." Seriously, that man reminded him too much of his uncle sometimes to his liking.

"Good." Snape actually found the whole situation quite amusing. He had never been called such a thing. Well, at least he knows now, he projects the right image in front of pupils.

They continued their the walk in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, about half an hour later...


	6. Upon arrival

A/N: I am actually really annoyed. The whole of Chapter 5 didn't come up on fanfiction! That is soo annoying! This is just the rest of chapter 5 now, so it isn't that long...

I just want to say also, thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean so much to me!

Well here it is...

The rest of chapter 5 (now chapter 6)

They continued their walk in an uncomfortable silence. About half an hour later Snape came to a halt. Harry stopped as well and looked expectantly at Snape.

"Grab hold of my hand Potter." Said Snape. Harry reluctantly took hold of his hand. He was starting to get nervous now. He didn't want to go back, really he didn't. He would go to anyone but them. Anyone. Well, except Voldemort... Obviously.

When they apparated, Harry felt the weirdest sensation ever. Stranger than anything he had ever felt before! The minute Harry touched ground, he fell. Snape was a little more skilful and had delicacy. When he looked down at him, Harry immediately got up.

"Potter - This is the road you live on I believe?"

"Y- Yes Sir" Harry stuttered. Snape looked over at Potter. Was he that scary to scare Potter so much? Or was it something else?

"Okay, what is the house number again?"

"N-Number f-four-r." Harry was shaking slightly. Dumbledore may have told the Dursleys that he was coming, but they had said they didn't want to see Harry until the summer. How would they feel seeing him two terms early!?

Snape was completely baffled by Potter's behaviour. Why was Potter being so... so weird? There is a certain limit of his scariness; Potter wasn't that much of wimp like Longbottom. Before Snape knew it, he was asking.

"Is something wrong Potter? You seem a bit... distressed." Harry just shook his head. He wouldn't voice his problems, to no one. Especially Snape. Why the hell would he tell him? He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione! No, this was a personal secret.

Too quickly for Harry's liking, Harry arrived at the front door of the Dursleys. Snape gave a flick of his wand, and then Harry's trunk and Hedwig had arrived next to him.

"Ah yes, Potter: The headmaster thinks it necessary for you to send your owl to Hogwarts. He thinks it is not safe for you, because Black may be keeping an eye on your house."

"Okay." Harry said sadly letting his Hedwig go. Now he had no one to talk to.

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door, and then stood slightly behind Snape. How bizarre? Snape thought Potter would be leaping with joy, eager to get in. Well, that was obviously not true.

It took just under 30 seconds for someone to answer the door. A boy (well teenager) answered the door. The first thing Snape noticed (well it wasn't that hard not to) was how large (a polite way of saying extremely fat) he was. Larger than Crabbe! Snape presumed he was Potter's cousin, though didn't look anything alike.

Dudley paled immediately after he saw the older man's robes, and the freak. He alerted his dad instantly. "DAD!! IT'S THE FREAK. AND HE'S WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!"

Snape looked questionably at Harry. Harry couldn't speak. He had a whole lot of mixed emotions inside him. Fear, worry, embarrassment and shock. What the hell was he going to!?

He was just about to put his best foot forward and speak calmly to Professor Snape and tell him that everything is alright and then tell him to go, but it was too late. Uncle Vernon loomed out of nowhere to the doorway. Time to face the music.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Okay, I know Harry was a bit OOC in this part of the chapter, but I couldn't think of another way for Snape to notice Harry!

Once again thank you so much for all your reviews!

Please review again if you can!

Love

XxSqueakyxX


	7. Here and there

Hello everyone! This chapter isn't that good, considering I had written it at 11.30 at night (couldn't sleep), and had typed it at 10.00 at night. So please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes; I am extremely tired…

Well, here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7

_Time to face the music_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"BOY! What the devil are you doing out here wearing abnormal clothes and holding that trunk?? Get inside the house now!!

Harry complied quickly, leaving behind a very shocked Snape.

"Who the hell are you? I will not have abnormal people invading my doorway!"

"I am Professor Snape, the Potions master at Mr Potter's school," Snape spoke calmly, "I presume you are Vernon Dursley, Mr Potter's uncle?"

"Unfortunately," Uncle Vernon mumbled. Suddenly, he came to his senses. 'If this freak gets a whiff of anything funny, he could report.' He plastered a smile on his face.

"Why yes, of course, dear Harry here is my nephew!" he said in a false, sweet voice.

Meanwhile, Harry stood there wondering what Uncle Vernon was going to say or do. Fortunately, Snape hadn't said anything about Dudley calling him a freak, or Uncle Vernon shouting at him. But Snape was no fool. Surely he must have noticed something. Maybe he just didn't care. '_Who does?_' He didn't want Snape to suspect anything. '_Yes you do. You're that lonely little boy with no love aren't you?' _His mind could be so annoying sometimes. He was not lonely. Kind of. He certainly was not little. Love – well, that was a different story. Friendship love, yes. Family love, no.

"Oi you," Uncle Vernon suddenly growled, "Go and put that trunk where it belongs; no taking anything out!"

Harry nodded and quickly went towards the cupboard underneath the stairs.

"Dear Harry will be safe with us. It was a pleasure meeting you." Uncle Vernon said pleasantly, shutting the door in Snape's face. Snape frowned. Something strange was going on – he could sense it.

As Snape walked away from the house, he couldn't help but turn back to have another look at it. He gazed at the house. Potter was in no trouble; it was an ordinary house, in an ordinary muggle street.

He refused to believe that the bars on the window upstairs had nothing to do with Potter. Maybe, maybe they just had a vicious dog. No, Potter was a pampered, spoiled prince, treated like a fragile piece of glass. Potter was still that arrogant, proud person, just like his father, with not one ounce of sympathy for others. As Snape turned away to apparate back to Hogwarts, satisfied with his 'excuse', he didn't notice Harry looking out of the barred window, feeling all hope had been lost.

As soon as Uncle Vernon has shut the front door, Harry immediately regretted staying downstairs. He should have gone to his room; maybe then, maybe, he could have got off his punishment.

"How dare you let a freak talk to me. You – standing here in those hideous clothes, have the cheek to turn up like that with one of your lot!" Uncle Vernon raged, backhanding Harry. But Harry stood his ground. He would not let Uncle Vernon have the satisfaction that he got his way. He would not.

"Get to your room you freak. Don't you dare think about coming out. And change into some normal clothes from the wardrobe!"

'If you call those tatty hand-me-downs normal, you've got one twisted sense of normal.' Harry thought to himself bitterly. Though he went upstairs nevertheless. He didn't want to get hit anymore than he had to…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Snape returned to Dumbledore's office as soon as he reached Hogwarts. He personally wanted to go back to his quarters, but the he had asked him to come back.

Snape didn't need to knock when he stood outside Dumbledore's office. It naturally opened for him.

"Ah yes - Severus - no problems I asume?"

"Not that I am aware of - though Potter did land himself in a detention." Snape said, hoping to annoy.

"Now, now Severus, soon he will have had more detentions then free time from the amount of detentions you give the boy."

Severus smirked "It's my job. I'll be heading to my rooms now."

"Okay Severus. I trust you are not returning to you home for the holidays." Snape rolled his eyes. When did he go _home? _'Home' was hardly one term to use. Where all _that_ took place.

"No - I'm not. I am staying in my quarters again," Snape chose to reply politly.

"Okay. Goodbye for now Severus. Oh yes! Is your godson, Draco, staying with you again?"

"Yes, he is." Snape replied, trying to keep the emotion and sympathy towards the boy from his voice. (A.N: NOT Draco/Snape slash).

"Okay. Good. Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye Albus."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Harry lay on his stomach on the floor, breathing hard as though he had been running. He would not cry. He would not. Harry had just had his Uncle's latest beating. Uncle Vernon was still under the impression that he could beat the magic out. And so he was trying.

Harry didn't have the energy to try and tell him that it wouldn't work. That he was a freak, and there was nothing he could do about it. Anyways, even if he did try, Harry would probably get an even worse beating. Though Harry knew deep down he deserved it. Harry's aunt and uncle had taken him in, even though they knew he was a freak. And now even at a time they didn't need to see his ugly face, his company was still inflicted upon them. All because of stupid Sirius Black - Yes. He did deserve the beating.

UUU

Well that's what he believed anyway - how far from the truth he was...

UUU

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Draco Malfoy entered Snape's quarters carrying his trunk and holding his cloak.

"Hi Sev." Draco said, announcing his presence.

"Good evening Draco. Leave your things there, I'll have a house elf see to them. I trust you are well?" Snape greeted warmly to his godson.

"I'm ok."

"Do you still need to wear concealment charms from what happened over the summer?"

"Well no, not really. Loads of cuts and bruises have healed. There's just one on my leg that still needs a glamour though."

Snape just nodded. It made his heart wrench, how Draco could just talk about his abuse caused by his own father like an ordinary thing.

"I'm sorry; I would have come straight to pick you up from your common room, but I had to drop Potter off at his relatives house."

"Why does he have to go there?" Draco asked.

"Because _Precious Potter _cannot afford to be harmed by Sirius Black."

Draco made a face at Sirius Black's name. He had caused so much trouble.

"I was wondering. Potter never goes home for Christmas or Easter." Draco left out the 'like me'.

"No he doesn't." Snape replied not bothered.

"I wonder why though. Surely he wants to go and get pampered there."

"I don't know Draco."

"And he never gets mail," Draco pressed.

"How would I know?" said Snape, wanting the conversation to just drop.

"And he never talks about them." Draco persisted.

Severus shrugged his shoulders. Why was Draco so concerned?

"I don't know Draco; now, do you want to eat dinner here or in the Great Hall?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Miles away, a 13 year old boy, knew for a fact, he wouldn't be getting any dinner for quite a long time...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hi all! Tell me what you think about Draco getting involved. I just had to do that! Please, please, please review!

I know some of you were expecting a bashing with Vernon, but I am not good at projecting them well. I was just trying to keep them all in character.

I am going to try and update every weekend, or if not, every other weekend!

Lots of love,

XxSqueakyxX


	8. A Poem Interlude

Hello all. I think I am doing really well with updating. Only six days ago was my last update! :D My holidays have started, so I have been updating pretty well! My next update will probably be some day next week, but not at the weekend, because my grandma is coming back from America! Yey!

Okay, enough about me... on with the chapter... :D

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting on his bed now, nursing his sprained (maybe broken) right arm. He didn't dare move it. Every time he had tried a blinding pain shot up it. His life was so unfair.

Harry was locked up in his room (well not just locked, bolted). He knew now Ron's suspicions were right. Harry was being treated like before second year. Just worse this time.

His thoughts strayed to his two best friends. What would they think of him? Hurt? Pity? Disgust? Loathing? (A/N: I see a poem coming up :D - sorry) Would they think of him as weak? So weak that he couldn't even stand up to a muggle? His own uncle?!

Harry shook his head. They wouldn't be knowing about this in the first place. They know that Harry isn't exactly on best terms with the Dursleys but they didn't know anything about this. _And they never will. Never._

Harry sighed. He felt so alone; so vulnerable. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, but Harry was worried about their reaction. They could hate him. Pity him. He hated all of it. He wished it could be over. He wished he could be over. He was a freak. He wanted to be gone. Then there would be peace.

A/N: I don't tend to do this, but I am. Now is the time for my weird poem interlude that just attached itself into my head. No matter how _terrible_, please tell me what you think of it.

Poem Interlude

_Thinking along the lines of death,_

_Prepared to commit suicide._

_Wishing I never lived at all,_

_Wishing I could just die._

_Hoping for some savior,_

_But, no, I'm a savior for them,_

_The killer, the savior both of these things,_

_I live such a confused life._

_A different person - that's me,_

_As different as different can get._

_A living miracle upon the earth,_

_I shouldn't be here; I should be dead._

_The boy-who-lived deserves to die,_

_But suicide is too easy and nice._

_A painful, hurting, darker death,_

_Is how I deserve to die._

_I killed them,_

_I'm a murderer. 'A muderer' hear me out._

_If it wern't for me, they wouldn't be dead,_

_And I wouldn't have lived._

_Wishing my life was over,_

_Wishing I never lived._

_Wishing I wasn't here right now,_

_Wishing I wasn't the boy-who-lived._

_I'm not bringing a curse on others,_

_I just don't want it to be me._

_What did I do to get this?_

_I just want to run away and be set free._

_Segregated from others._

_Torn worlds apart._

_Wizards treat me like a hero,_

_Muggles treat me like a sin._

_Hatred and Pity - the worst feelings,_

_But being ignored can be worse._

_But I'm given both at all times,_

_In this horrible muggle world._

_Choosing between this and dieing,_

_I'd just rather die._

_I welcome death with two hands,_

_I always have; I always will._

_A place where I could be loved,_

_From blood ones yes indeed._

_Love is what I truly crave,_

_Everything else can take heed._

_Wishing my life was over,_

_Wishing I never lived._

_Wishing I wasn't here right now,_

_Wishing I wasn't the boy-who-lived._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A/N: Okay, I am a little sad now. :( :( :( But, did you know, well you don't 'cos I'm about to tell you, that this was actually meant to be proper chapter.

But a sudden Poem was screaming at me. And it wouldn't get out of my head. It was telling me to put this on and I would get more than 10 reviews if I did. So I did. Well, I'll just have to watch what happens. Please, if I get 10 reviews, I shall start listening to my head's voices, but don't worry, I won't always have poems.

I promise (I shall be banned from fanfiction for a whole 2 hours if I don't) that if I get 10 reviews, I shall update the actual story chapter either tommorow or Saturday, if, IF, I am given 10 reviews. It is up to you folks! :D

Oh that reminds me, please tell me what you think of my little information on my profile on the Dursley/Harry relationship. I would love to know what you guys think! I am being incredibly random today, arn't I? Ah well. Random is good.

Please review!

Lots of Love,

XxSqueakyxX

P.S: I just can't seem to leave can I? lol. And now I can't remember what I was going to say!

P.P.S: I remember now - Please review and thank you for all your past reviews. NO. That wasn't it. But yeah, I mean that as well. Oh man. That is so annoying. If I remember I'll tell in the next chapter. ARRGGHH. Okay. Goodnight (or maybe good day) everyone.

P.P.P.S: I REMEMBER!! The more depressed I am, the more angsty the chapter will be. I warn you.

Now, GOODNIGHT! (or good day).


	9. Edging away

A/N: Okay, I understand some of you didn't like the poem. Thank you to the people who did, I really appreciate it. : But to the people who didn't, I'm sorry that you didn't like it. But, you have to take into account that this is my first time writing a chapter-ed story. I just want to ask one favour from you all. If you don't like, don't read, then don't flame. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 9

Draco sat down on his bed, thinking three hours after dinner. He was so lucky to have Severus. Without him, he would have not been able to survive.

Draco knew, deep down, he had no friends. All that talk to Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy; he despised Pansy, no matter what rumours were round the school about him. Crabbe and Goyle, well they were like talking to a brick wall. He hated them all. All with their stuck up ways – as a Malfoy, Draco should have been stuck up too, but he wasn't. He wasn't humble and generous, but he wasn't a stuck up spoiled brat either. That was just an impression he was meant to project to others.

His thoughts strayed to Potter. The arrogant, spoiled, boy who lived. Though Draco was starting to think otherwise. That Potter wasn't as spoiled as everyone makes out. Sev didn't want to talk about it. Maybe because it was Potter, or maybe it was Severus never liked talking about rumours or backstabbing other people. It was probably Potter. James Potter was mean and arrogant, something that generated into Harry Potter.

If Potter wasn't spoiled, what was he then? He was most certainly not abused; the whole school would know if that was the case. Maybe Potter just had a normal home life. Draco suddenly shook his head. Why was he caring in the first place!?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

One week later…

Things were slowly getting worse for Harry. He hadn't eaten for four days, (he had nicked a chocolate bar from Dudley's room when he had gone to the bathroom). At least the Dursleys had done the courtesy of giving him one glass of water two days ago. Harry mad sure that he didn't drink all the water at once like he did with the chocolate. He was such an idiot.

Whilst Harry's beatings (which happened more than once a day) or when he was starving with agony, he tried to keep different things occupying his mind. It worked sort of; he tried thinking about Quidditch – different moves and games that he had played in the past. But when he thought of it, it made him want to try out the new moves he had thought of. And that reminded him that he was a Privet Drive, and was unable to play Quidditch at all – and probably won't be able to even when he get back to Hogwarts for quite a while, because he was too injured to play.

When he thought of School work, it reminded him that he was unable to do his homework, so he would probably get into lots of trouble. When he thought of teachers, it reminded him of the anger towards Dumbledore, and the worry that Snape might suspect something. It also reminded him that he had a detention with Snape.

When he thought of his friends, it reminded him of the worry of their friendship. Did Hermione and Ron want to move on? Did they not want to be friends with the strange, Harry Potter? Did they think of him as a freak?! This subject hurt most – and it was the one that always invaded his mind.

What else really was there to think of? He didn't want to go near the subject of Sirius Black. Man, he hated that man so much.

One of the worst things that Harry thought he would never have to endure again was the coldness. The Dursleys had purposely made sure that his radiator wasn't working so he could be freezing at night. A thin, ripped, mouldy sheet was given to Harry. He was to sleep on a small tatty, moth eaten mattress (which he barley slept on anyway, because of all the beatings at night) and the flattest pillow history has ever seen. It was worse than a house elf's room.

ZZZZZZZZZZ (I reached Z!) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco was having a great time. He hadn't spent time with his godfather for ages! He had missed him a lot. Severus was more of a father than his won dad would ever be. He hated his father so much. Who in their right mind, would beat up their own son ever since the age of four for no reason?! And what was worse, his mother agreed with his father. She was never there for him. She never loved him. Draco couldn't think of anyone at Hogwarts who had been abused by their family. Everyone except Severus. Not as severely as himself, but still not treated too nicely. But only Draco and Dumbledore knew about Severus' past…no one else.

That's one of the reasons Severus and Draco were so close. They could relate to each other and understand what both of them had gone through.

If only Harry had someone like that.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry was slowly falling away. He felt more alone than ever. He couldn't wait till someone picked him up – even if it was Snape. But Harry knew he shouldn't wish like that. He deserved it. Harry was a burden for them. He was a burden for everyone. The lost orphan boy. The boy who was an orphan because he killed his parents. Yes, he deserved it. He kept saying, 'It's my fault; it's all my fault; it's my fault; it's all my fault.' The more Harry said it, the more the words etched it's self in to his brain. It _was_ his fault.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Severus walked up to Dumbledore's office – The headmaster had sent a note to him, calling , telling Severus it was important. Snape had a feeling he knew what it was about. It was about Potter for sure. Dumbledore wanted him picking up Potter from his relatives. He could bet ten galleons that that was the matter.

Severus told the gargoyle the password (acid pop – Snape was glad there were no children around) and then proceeded up the stairs when the gargoyle allowed him up.

"Hello Severus, my dear boy, I hope everything is well for you and Draco?"

"So it seems so far." Severus replied.

"Is Draco okay?" Albus asked, slightly quieter.

"He is much better now. He is realizing he didn't deserve it I think. He is opening up much more which is a good sign." Severus replied, slightly proud of his godson.

"Well that's excellent news Severus! Well done." Severus nodded his head.

"Now on to the topic I brought you here for. I'm sure you don't want me to keep you for too long. I would like you to pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's home four days before the end of the holidays."

Snape had to try and stop the smirk getting to his mouth. He should have betted 10 galleons with Draco.

"What's funny?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Severus quickly said, wiping his smirk off.

"Okay - so can you do the job for me?"

"Can't any one else?" Severus tried.

"I'm sorry but no." Albus, replied, though his eyes showed no sorrow. His eyes were glittering again.

"Very well. What about Draco?"

"I'm sure he is safe just hanging around with other houses in the neutral room." The neutral room was a room recently opened for the holidays when, just a few members of different houses could interact in the room. Severus wasn't too sure about Draco going in there. There were only two fourth and fifth year Hufflepuff sisters and two second year Ravenclaw's. There were no Gryffindor's or other Slytherins.

"Fine."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry wasn't too sure what time it was. Or rather what day it was. Or what week it was. How long had he been here? How long had he suffered? When was he going to be picked up?

He however didn't know that someone was on their way right now to pick him up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Severus apparated from Hogsmede straight to Privet Drive. He had a portkey on him this time. They could go straight to Hogwarts. He wondered briefly for a moment where Potter was going to stay. Everyone else had someone with them. None of the Griffindor's had stayed behind. Albus would work something out.

Severus stood in front of Privet Drive. Did Albus warn the Dursleys that he was coming? Vernon Dursley didn't take it too nicely when he saw them. Well, nothing they could do about it now. He knocked on the door. The same beefy man opened up; he never understood how Potter's uncle and cousin could be so fat, but Potter's was so small and thin. A voice shook Severus out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here now?!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay all; I'm leaving it there for now. I'm very, very tired.

**A/N:** **Important!!** **I've got a question though; **do you guys want Snape to find out about Harry's abuse when he picks him up now, or at the detention? Please, please tell me!

Please review!

Lots of Love,

XxSqueakyxX

P.S: I would just like to say thank you to all the anonymous reviews! They mean a lot to me! Thanks!


	10. An Escape but an oblivious rescue

/N: Hello all

A/N: Hello all! Thanks for all your reviews! I really enjoyed reading your opinions. Just to the anonymous reviews, I would also like to say thank you to those as well. I took your point of view into account as well!

I'm really sorry - I told everyone I would be updating either Wednesday or Thursday. I ended up updating today. Sorry everyone, I lost my fanfic writing book. But I've found it now.

Hopefully this is a nicer longer chapter to make up for not updating fast! Hope you like it; I found it extremely difficult to write.

Here's chapter 10…

Chapter 10

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"What the hell are you doing here now?!" Severus resisted taking a step back.

"I see you remember me. I am here to pick up Harry Potter a little earlier. Is Potter available at the moment?" he said silkily.

Vernon paled. Potter wasn't ready. He was no where near ready to face these freaks. He was going to sort him out just before he went back to the freak school. Vernon forced calm on himself. If he played well, this Snake, Snape, whatever his name was, might not suspect anything.

"No he is not available right now. Get inside the house now. I don't want anyone seeing you." Vernon said in a not-so-nice voice, pushing Severus inside.

Severus shrugged the man off and walked into the entrance of the house. The first thing he noticed was the neatness. Everything was straight, nothing was on the floor (apart from shoes – but they were all orderly as well). His father had never been like that. He had always been very messy. Severus vividly remembered how, his father would pick him up by the scruff of his neck, and make him pick up all the mess that he hadn't even made. Severus had never been a privileged boy. He was more their slave, getting beaten up if he had missed a chore. His mother, however, had been decent to him. She was more caring. Though her life was just as bad as his. His parents were always arguing.

The next thing he noticed was the bolt on the cupboard underneath the stairs. Wasn't that the place Potter was meant to put his trunk? Why was it bolted now? Severus shook his head. Why did he care in the first place? They probably moved the trunk. He still couldn't shake off the feeling however, that the trunk might be in there. Wait a minute. This was Harry bloody Potter, the brilliant pampered prince, son of the popular, arrogant James Potter he was talking about. Of course the trunk wasn't in there.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry was ready. He didn't care whether someone came to pick him up whenever it was time. He was running away. To hell with Sirius Black. He didn't give a damn if that man caught him. He needed to get out of here. And there was only one way out.

So after gathering all the strength (which wasn't that much, but thank Merlin Aunt Petunia had fed him two pieces of toast last night) he had, Harry opened up his (well Dudley's) wardrobe, and searched for the best fitting clothes that could cover the whole of himself. This was pretty difficult because everything had holes in it. Finally, Harry found a dark blue jumper that was several sizes bigger for him (what wasn't?), but didn't have any holes. Harry found the most decent trousers he could find and the shoes that had barely any holes. They were tatty, but all of them were.

Harry looked underneath his bed, and found a small rucksack. Opening, the very loose floorboard, he put all of his possessions in there. He would have to leave the trunk behind, unfortunately. This saddened Harry slightly. That trunk and all of the things inside were the first proper possessions that belonged to him.

Before going along with the plan, he first checked the door to see whether it was locked or not. Not to his surprise, it was. Harry got on with his scheme. Firstly, he pulled loads of random clothes from the wardrobe, and put them under his thin excuse of a blanket, into the shape of human. Harry stepped back and looked at it. It was pretty good. He knew when Uncle Vernon comes into the room, if he sees Harry on the bed, he goes straight there. If Harry stayed behind the door, he could quickly escape before the door shut. It was his only chance. He didn't think he could handle anymore. It was getting too much.

Harry went back to the mirror. He was feeling rather worn out after all that moving around. Harry looked at his refection. He didn't look perfectly normal – what with his pale skin and large bruise on his cheek with a long cut going across it. But he didn't look abused. His clothes covered the whole of him, even the hand prints on his neck. Harry just looked as though he had been in a large fight, and had got off badly.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Severus waited in anticipation in the living room. The blasted boy was trying his patience. He was always late for everything. It probably gave him satisfaction to be late for lessons so teachers would just have to wait for Precious Potter. Dursley had just gone upstairs to retrieve Potter. Potter didn't even have the decency or the intelligence to come down stairs when someone entered the house. It could have been Sirius Black for all he had known. But deep down, Severus wasn't too sure about the accusations he was putting on the boy.

He had already noticed the absence of pictures, and it bothered him for some retched reason. There wasn't one picture of him. They were all repeatedly of the fat muggle boy that was probably Potter's cousin. This made Severus really wonder. Why weren't there any pictures of the famous golden boy? Surely his family must treat him how everyone at Hogwarts treated him. Except for Severus. For him, Potter was just the Boy-who-lived-to-make-his-life-miserable. The nasty brat.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Harry was behind the door, crouched down, waiting for his uncle to enter the room. Before he knew it, Uncle Vernon was storming up the stairs. He thrashed the door open and went straight to the bed; Harry as quickly as possible, tried to escape. But, oh what rotten luck!

Harry's backpack strap had got caught in the door. It was too late. Uncle Vernon had caught him.

Harry froze like a deer caught in front of the headlights. He was gonna get it. And he was gonna get it bad.

Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of him roughly. "Think of running away, are we? I think not. If this was any other old day, I would be beating the stuffing out of you. But I guess a punishment for this will have to wait till summer. You're lucky this time. A freak from that madhouse you call school has come to pick you up. At least you look half presentably from what filth you already are."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. What a coincidence! Harry got off such a punishment he so deserved; if whatever teacher hadn't come to pick him up, Harry wouldn't want to know the consequences would have been.

"Now you listen here boy – not one word of what's happened here, you got that? Because if you do, you gonna think, this Christmas was a holiday compared to this coming summer!" Harry shakily nodded his head. "Y-yes sir."

Uncle Vernon let go of him. "Good; now go down stairs, and get lost." Harry obliged quickly, coming down as fast as he could. He hurriedly walked into the living room, as casually as possible.

"Professor Snape." Harry greeted. He didn't care that it was Snape who was his saviour.

"Mr Potter. Finally you decide to come down. Go get you stuff quickly, then see me at the front door."

"Okay." Harry was going to have to ask Uncle Vernon to open the cupboard. "Does school start tomorrow sir?" he said, knowing was sounding very stupid.

"As careless as a I thought you are, I never believed you could not even keep track of the date. For your information Potter, school begins four days from now. The headmaster insisted that I picked you up earlier. Now let me ask you a question. Why have you got a great big bruise across your cheek? Up to no good? Got into a fight?" Snape sneered.

"No- I, I mean yes. I got into a fight." Harry nodded. He was a terrible liar, but it was worth a try.

"With whom? Who would dare lay a hand on the precious boy-who-lived?"

'_My own uncle', _Harry thought to himself angrily, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "My cousin. We just had a normal argument." Harry insisted. Snape raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"Go get your stuff Potter. Do not waste my time anymore, or detentions and losing house points for your house, will be the least of you worries."

Harry left the room and walked towards the cupboard. But strangely, the cupboard door was already open. And Aunt Petunia was standing by the door with a sour expression on her face. She had the trunk next to her.

"Your things," she said, before stalking off.

Harry moved back into the living room, curious about Aunt Petunia's attitude. Why would _she _do anything nice for him? She probably didn't want _the freak _noticing anything.

"I'm ready Professor."

Snape got up and moved towards the door wordlessly. Harry followed him. He opened the door and waited outside impatiently. Harry was still inside, attempting to pick up his trunk. Taking into consideration he had a broken arm and was dangerously underweight, it wasn't right for him to be carrying a heavy school trunk.

"For goodness sake Potter. Will you _hurry up_!"

Losing all pretence, Harry gave up. "Please Professor, I can't move it." Harry said, hating himself for pleading.

Snape sighed and walked back into the house. He shrank the trunk so small that it could fit inside his pocket. Harry watched in awe. Then they both went back outside.

"Is holding a trunk too hard for Precious Potter? Can he not afford to move his hand?"

'_Actually no. One of them is broken.' _Harry thought to himself crossly.

"I'm sorry sir, but one of my wrists, I think is broken. So I have only one hand I can use." Harry replied calmly.

"And your aunt and uncle did nothing about it?"

Harry scoffed, but quickly covered it up by a cough, "Um – no – I, I asked them not to take me to the doctors, because it wasn't that serious, and it-it would just be making a big deal for nothing." Harry came up with. It was a terrible lie.

"Which arm?" Harry showed him his right one. "And you are right handed I believe?" Harry nodded. "A verbal answer please."

Harry felt a stab of annoyance. "Yes sir." Snape repaired it in a flash. Harry moved it around with relief. "Thank you."

"Then why did you refuse treatment? You are right handed, and it is broken. Thought you could get off school work, pretending you couldn't get it mended? I never thought you could stoop so low."

"No Professor, it's not like that, it's not like that at all. I didn't want to go to the doctors, because I haven't got a membership there. If you go, you have to pay." Harry explained. Most of it was true anyway. He didn't have a membership. And you do have to pay. But the Dursleys didn't offer to take him there.

"You haven't got a membership at you local doctor. What about the rest of you family. Your aunt? Your uncle? Your cousin?"

"They have memberships," Harry mumbled, not looking Snape in the eye

"They have memberships, but you don't," Snape repeated appalled, "What do you do when you are very sick, or need professional treatment?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that. How was he to explain that the Dursleys expected him to you his freakish powers to cure himself?

"Potter?" Snape questioned, in a not so sharp voice.

Harry's head snapped up. "Umm – I dunno, never needed it. When are we going to do the appar- thingy? We've been walking for quite awhile." Harry said hastily.

If Snape noticed the change of subject, he didn't say anything.

"We are not apparating. We are taking a portkey." Snape informed.

"A Portkey? What's that?"

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's a charmed object that can take you to certain places. For instance, our destination is on the border of the Hogwarts grounds; because the school does not allow portkey's further than that, due to safety precautions." Severus added on, when Harry had opened his mouth to speak.

Severus actually had noticed Potter's sudden change in topic. It was almost as thought he was ashamed. Or maybe he was hiding something. Whatever the case, it was strange. Very strange. Why would his relatives have a membership, and not him? It just didn't make sense.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Firstly, this story didn't really get anywhere today. We shall be moving forward in the next chapter. Sorry everyone – I just didn't get any time to type it up.

Secondly, that plan that Harry made up, was very lame. But sorry guys, I couldn't think of anything.

Thirdly, I just want to talk about doctors and hospitals. Over here in London, anyone can use a hospital (and I think it's free). However, in America, I think you need to have a membership at the hospital, otherwise you pay. Also, in London, The GP Centre (General Practice) which is your local doctors, you need to have a membership there to go. So I'm going by London, because I come from there. I'm just pointing that out.

Fourthly, thanks for all you reviews! They are so special to me! Especially in these times of stress for me; when I check my emails and see reviews… it makes me so happy! So, please review!

Well, thanks for reading,

Lots of Love,

XxSqueakyxX


	11. Unwanted reunion and questions

Hello all

Hello all! Before I start my really late chapter, I would like to apologise. Sorry everyone about the late update – exams, the opposite gender, and general school life got in the way… However the upside is is that I have already written the next three chapters in a book, and my summer has started, so that means I can kind of make up for my lack of updates. Sorry everyone who has been reading my story

Also, IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME TO XxSqueaky7xX. PLEASE DO NOT GET CONFUSED!!

Okay, on with Chapter… 11! It's not very good…

Chapter 11

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Severus watched Potter as they walked towards the park, where they were to take the portkey. The boy appeared to be walking slower, and seemed to have a cold aura around him. It was so strange. It didn't make sense. He didn't get treated upon his own will, but he had seen the relief on Potter's face when it had been fixed. He was sure the story that Potter had said was a lie. But what was the truth? Maybe…

No. Potter was not mistreated. But the symptoms… They were just like Draco's. But Severus could talk to Draco easily. This was a different story.

What seemed like a year later, they reached the park by Magnolia Crescent. Harry was out of breath. He was ready to collapse. He didn't want to fall over again, so he leant against a tree, however, he couldn't stop the gasping.

"Potter?" Snape questioned.

"I'm fine s-sir. I was just won-wondering whether I could get a drink? There's just a water fountain down on the other side of the park." Harry said, pointing across the grass.

"No you may not." Harry heart sank, but lightened considerably when he continued, "I shall conjure up a drink. What if Sirius Black is round the corner? I cannot leave you unattended."

Truth be told, Severus thought Potter wouldn't be able to walk all the way down there and back again. Severus conjured up a bottle of water with a tasteless strengthening potion in it, without, obviously, telling Potter. He didn't know why he was bothering; maybe it was because he didn't want Potter collapsing on the way. It was bad enough having to pick up the brat.

"There." He thrust the bottle in Potter's hand. Harry drank immediately. "Thank you." Harry was grateful that Snape hadn't made a fuss. Less questions, less suspicions, less realizations, less pity.

Without warning, Harry spotted three large figures walking towards him. Snape was behind the tree so he wasn't visible. As they got closer, Harry could see them better. Oh no. Piers, Callom and Dennis were walking towards him.

"Hey, long time no see eh Potter?" Piers said casually dragging an arm around his shoulders, "Haven't changed much since we last saw you. Thought that school would change you."

"Yeah, what was the name of that school called again? St Brutus'? For incurable criminal's right?" Dennis added on. Harry cringed. Why were they here now? And where was Snape?!

Severus, however, was just watching from a bit of a distance. He was a bit irritated that Potter's old friends had to come just as they were leaving; but he couldn't exactly go up to Potter, and suddenly take the Portkey. And he didn't want to use magic, unless he really had to. There were said to be no one magical in this area apart from Potter. If he used magic, it would go onto Potter's record. And he would get into a trouble. So all he had to do is keep a low profile, and watch.

Severus almost laughed when he found out what school his muggle friends thought he went to. A school for incurable criminals. It struck him weird though. Why would his aunt and uncle say that he goes there? Was he really like that when he was young?

"Yeah I miss all the games we used to play Potter," Callom continued to drawl, "Remember Harry hunting?"

"Oh I loved that," Piers remarked, "The best time was when we found Potter behind the school gate, and everyone ended up watching us catching you and beating you up. Do you remember that? Oh I would love to do that again. There's a new boy in our school, Richard Morris. He's good. But not as good as you. We had complete access to you because of your fool of a cousin."

"What?" Harry said, speaking for the first time. "You don't like Dudley? I thought you guys were like best mates?"

"Nah. He's got money – why else would we hang around with a fat lump?" Dennis said.

"It's not like you're gonna to tell him anyway; Dudley don't talk to you ever, apart to give you insults!"

Harry went a fierce red colour; if Snape was listening, he would never hear the end of it in class.

Severus was listing to Potter's conversation with those boys. He didn't' think now they were friends. Quite the opposite. Was Potter really beaten up when he was younger? Maybe it was normal nowadays for young muggle boys to beat others. Otherwise surely Potter's family would have done something about it… wouldn't have they?

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't they normally keep you for Christmas as well? I mean… why would the Dursleys want you? They were always saying how horrible you are to keep. You're that filthy freak remember?"

"Stop it." Harry really did not want Snape listening.

Severus stood still listening intently, rather bemused.

"You have no life, remember?"

"Just shut up." Harry said quietly

"Ooh, getting mouthy. No one cares – go tell it to your mum. Who likes Harry Potter? The boy without any family who loves him, or even likes him."

"Yeah. Why do you live in the first place, you waste of space? That's what everybody thinks of you, you know?"

"Shut Up!" Harry shouted. They all started laughing.

Severus had to do something. He got out of his shock and walked towards the group.

"Mr Potter, we must be leaving now. I think you've had enough time with your friends." Harry immediately broke free from Piers and went and stood next to Snape.

"Hey, you never told us you went to a mental house with people dressed as black bats as doctors." Piers laughed, but with Snape's glare, he fell silent.

"C'mon guys… See you around Potter." Piers glared, before leaving.

Harry stood mortified. Did he hear? Or did he not?!

Harry was just about to explain, when Snape opened his mouth. He seemed to pause before speaking. What was he going to say?

The question he heard was a query he was completely unprepared for.

"Potter are you mistreated?"

Everything stopped. Everything silenced. All apart from the loud fast rhythm of his heart that was drumming in his ear, threatening to overtake him. He stood there as still as stone, as shock, threw him into his own closed prison. **Siylas **wanted out.

"Potter?"

Silence. More Silence. Snape was waiting. But an answer wouldn't come out.

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His uncle's voice rang out as though he was standing right next to him.

"_Now you listen here boy. Not one word of what's happened here, you got that? Because if you do, you're going to think this was a holiday compared to this coming summer!"_

Uncle Vernon's voice kept echoing until he could handle it no longer.

Silence is a form of guilt. Silence is a form of a hidden secret. The realization of Snape finding out about the abuse… Harry would rather be dead. **Selth **needed out.

Harry eventually opted for shaking his head.

"Has anyone at home ever hit you?" This must have been serious. Snape, Severus Snape, the greasy potions master, the person who absolutely hated Harry Potter, they boy-who-lived guts, was asking about his wellbeing at home?!

Bloody hell.

**Selth **had to help him.

**Selth **had to answer verbally now. If he didn't, it would be to obvious that he was lying. No realizations needed.

"No Professor," **Selth **answered strongly, "Just my cousin at times. No one else. No one. But, why sir?" **Selth **wanted to know as much as Harry whether Snape had listened or not.

"I was just wondering by the comments those boys made."

So he had heard. How embarrassing for him. **Selth **bowed his head to Snape so he couldn't see his face. Harry wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Can we leave sir now? It's getting cold." **Selth **said, changing the subject before letting Harry come back.

"Yes the headmaster will soon be worried where his precious, pampered Potter has gone." Harry shot a confused look at Snape, before shrugging his shoulders, relieved that Snape had so suddenly changed the subject. He took hold of the small pocket watch that Snape held out. "Hold onto this; tightly. We can't have our great, golden Gryffindor boy getting lost now can we?"

Yep, this is the Snape everyone knew. Suddenly, Harry was pulled by his navel and he was spinning like there was not tomorrow. Though it only happened for a few seconds. By the time he was able to comprehend what was going on, he was already on the ground.

Severus was beside himself. What in the name of Merlin had gotten into him?! Suddenly blurting out, 'Are you mistreated?' It was so, so _unSnape _like to speak like that. It was just… _he _had experienced a fate like that, a boy, the closest to a son to him, had experienced a fate like him… even if it was Potter, he wouldn't want _any _child going through that.

But his responses, oh his responses; they were so… Draco like.

Draco was unable to speak when Snape had first asked. Though however, he and Draco were very close; he and Potter were most certainly not.

He would get to the bottom of this, he would. No child should be abused. Even if it might be James Potter's son.

Severus looked down at the underweight boy before him. Potter was breathing slightly heavily due to the amount of energy suddenly afflicted upon him. Slowly, Potter started to get up. They were on the borderline of the Forbidden Forest. Potter seemed to be walking faster than usual, as though keen to get into the castle… or rather to get away from him.

When they arrived, Severus stopped him. "Potter, please take your belongings to you dormitory. They headmaster will soon be making arrangements on where you are staying." At the boy's questioning glance, he continued. "There is a rule at Hogwarts, that if there is only one child in their house here for the holidays, it is compulsory to make arrangements for the pupil to be accompanied by someone."

Harry quickly nodded his head. He was desperate to get out of Snape's presence. He had already embarrassed himself; he didn't want to be humiliated any more.

A.N: End it here? I owe you at least a little bit more peeps. x

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sat in his room in the neutral room. Dumbledore had decided to just let everyone move to the neutral room for the last four days. It was a pretty decent room. The room consented of all the house colours (hence the place was called neutral); there was a armchair, double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a window. They was also a mysterious door on the left hand side of his room that Harry so dearly wanted to enter, however it was locked. Harry also wanted to go to the library to get information on concealing charms. But he decided to do that tomorrow. He was so very tired. After going through that much ordeal, who wouldn't be?

Talking of ordeal what was he going to tell Ron and Hermione, or even any of the others if they started asking questions. He was certain Ron would. He had already asked if Harry was going to be mistreated in the manner the Dursleys used after first year. Harry didn't want to lie… But he didn't want to tell the truth either. He didn't want to hurt them.

There was only one thing for it. Break ties with his two best friends. Harry really did not want either of them to think that they had made friends with a freak. For the sake of their old friendship, Harry would have to stop being friends with them. Less talk, less suspicions, less realizations, less pity.

It was the only way about it, Harry thought solemnly as he got into the warm comfortable bed, A warm and comfortable one for the first time in two weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hated waking up in the middle of the night. It always disturbed his sleep. He was never allowed to go to the toilet at night. He always got into trouble for making too much noise. But he was at Hogwarts. He was with a person who actually cared for him. Not hated him for living.

Getting up and stretching, he walked towards the bathroom that was on the right hand side of his room. When he opened the door, he realized with a jolt that some one on the other side of the door was leaving the bathroom. Finally, he would get to see who was in the room next door to him. But who it was he would have never expected it to be.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A.N.: And this leaves me at the end of Chapter 11. You can probably guess who 'He' and the other boy was between I and J sections. Lol, now reading it, it doesn't' seem that hard. Ah well.

I'm not going to give you a time for my next update… Because when I did that last time, I failed miserably on trying to achieve that time…

The thing is, it was just two days ago, I decided to give a pretty big turn in my story; I am completely new to writing Harry Potter stories, and by doing this I am taking huge risk – I'm either making this story very good or very bad. I just want it be different. So please, please, no flames. If you begin to not like, please do not read xxx

Lots of Love,

XxSqueakyxX


	12. A shocking Realization

Hey again all

Hey again all readers who have stuck by this excuse of a story. And hello to any new comers!

Thank you to the people who reviewed I really appreciated it.  But, I was sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I did last time!! So just a quick plead from this terrible author… Please review the people who put me on alerts but didn't review!!

Well, here's Chapter 12. But I need to tell you now that this chapter and the next and next are quite dull and badly written. I wrote these while I was on holiday. Just warning you…

Chapter 12

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"What?" Draco said, completely baffled to see Potter, Potter of all people standing in front of him.

"What?" Harry repeated, confused to see, Malfoy, Malfoy of all people standing in front of him. Harry had realized that that door was a bathroom, but what was Malfoy doing there?!

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

Draco and Harry looked at each other neither daring to laugh.

"What are you doing here Potter? Why did you return from your precious relatives now?" Draco chose to say sneering.

Harry's face immediately went blank at the sound of his relatives.

"I don't know why. The headmaster wanted me to come back earlier. Why do you care anyway Malfoy. It's not like you care." Harry replied frowning.

"No, I don't care. All I care about is the fact that I have to be next door to, and what's worse share a bathroom with a goodie goodie Gryffindor, a half blood, my enemy, the boy-who-doesn't-deserve-to-live, all packed in at once!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy could be so childish sometimes.

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry said before leaving the room and getting back into bed, not expecting any more sleep.

Malfoy glared at the back of Harry's head. This was not fair. He would get revenge.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry got out of bed tiredly. He really did not have a very good sleep last night. He was so tired. As usual, Harry's sleep turned into nightmares. Harry would never admit it, but he was starting to be afraid to sleep. Anyway, who would he admit it to?

Sighing heavily, feeling rather depressed, he made his way to the bathroom. Then he remembered. Malfoy was next door to him! That was like the worst thing that could happen at school. A point struck him. Why wasn't Malfoy at his own home, enjoying the holidays with his family. And even if he wasn't there, where were his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle?

Why did he care anyway? It had nothing to do with him. The feelings were mutual. Neither of them cared.

Breakfast in the morning was something to look forward to. Even though his stomach has shrunken into such a size that he can barely manage one meal, Harry was still hoping he would get something down. He already had his day planned out. Straight after breakfast he was planning to go to the library. He had to work out how to do concealing charms.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Sev, please!" Draco whined slamming into Severus' quarters with a great scowl on his face.

"What's got you in a bad mood so early?" Severus asked putting aside the book he was reading.

"I'm tired of everyone fawning over famous Harry Potter. You saw Dumbledore at breakfast! He seemed ready to kiss Potter's feet! 'How are you feeling Harry?' 'Are you eating well Harry?' 'Do eat this Harry.' 'How did you get that bruise on your face Harry?' It's so sickening. What's worse, I'm next door to him in the 'neutral room' and I HAVE to SHARE a BATHROOM with him! How unfair is that?!"

Severus couldn't help smirking. It was just Draco's luck. "Sit down Draco. Come over here." Severus said soothingly. Draco moved towards Severus taking his time, and then slouched onto the couch.

"What can I do?"

"Draco, all you have to do is put up with the worthless brat for four days. Then it's over." Severus said calmingly but the smirk playing on his lips deceived him.

"Whatever. Can't I just stay with you? Please?"

"You know very well that the headmaster wanted you to go to the neutral room. I would personally not mind you stay here but rules are rules."

"Sometimes I really hate it that you're a teacher."

"And sometimes it comes to your advantage without you even knowing."

"Take an advantage when you're given it?" Draco said with a slight smile.

"Take your cake and eat it," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that what I've been taught?" Draco replied cheekily.

"A very Slytherin retort indeed." Severus replied smiling back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draco and Harry may have to spend the next four days as room neighbours, but Draco was going to make sure Harry's four days were a living hell. He was more cunning than him. Much more planned out. Obviously, he was a Slytherin. Potter was just a boring Gryffindor.

It was night and it was dark, and Draco and Harry were in their respectable beds. One was sleeping very uncomfortably, the other was scheming spitefully. Draco knew he could get away with it because of his reputation and his godfather. So by creeping into Potter's room, with a jar of spiders legs, and planning to put them in his bed, wouldn't get him into too much trouble.

Harry was sleeping far from comfortably. He wished he could use the concealment charms at night just in case anyone would ever see him. When he had gone to the library earlier on, he had read about glamours. You could where them at any time; however it was recommended not to wear the charm at night because due to tossing and turning it would make the skin blotchy and there could be a possibility that it could stay like that. The charms allow the skin you want covered to be covered but it doesn't help healing in any way. Harry, with effort, managed to do the charm, however he followed the advise and did not wear the glamour at night.

Nightmares did not help. It made sleeping almost unbearable. But he didn't want too dark bags underneath his eyes. People would start asking questions. Less suspicions, less questions, less answers, less realizations, less pity.

Draco opened the door silently. Across the room, he could see Potter, tossing slightly in his bed. Draco hadn't told Severus his plans – Sev would not approve of it, even if he hated Potter. Carefully, Draco made his way forward. Potter seemed to be having some sort of dream or nightmare; his arms were covering his face and he was muttering something inaudible. Why was Potter covering his face? And why was he curled into a small shape, as though trying to make himself unnoticeable. '_Only I would think like that'_ Draco thought to himself spitefully. Draco moved closer to make out what he was saying. His heart was beating fast in his ear, as though he was nervous. It was when he was standing right beside the bed, he could hear it.

"No please… stop… hurts much… no more… take it away… uncle Vernon… boy… no deserve… I deserve?… hurts… stop!"

Draco jumped a step back. What the hell? Potter was pleading to his 'uncle' to stop? To stop what? And what hurt?

And it was then, in the moonlight he saw Potters free hand properly.

It was bruised. And cut. And it looked as though it was in pain. The bruises seemed to be going up his sleeve.

Hating himself, yet still doing it, Draco moved forward, and pulled up Potter's sleeve.

Draco wished he hadn't.

He immediately let go, as though he had been electrocuted. It was even worse. In fact it was worse than any abuse Draco had seen before it was horrible. Sickening. Who would do that to a boy?! Who would take abuse that far? Who would torment someone into such a position?!

But what shocked Draco most was what it meant. But what _did_ it mean? Was Potter...? Was he… NO!

He was thinking too deeply. Draco was comparing his past to Potter's. Maybe… Maybe... Potter just got hurt somehow. Hurt badly. Just if you get one bruise and a sliced cut… it… it doesn't meant you're abused!

But that wasn't just one bruise. This was more than one bruise. This was a hell of a lot more. The evidence… The way Potter was curled up as though protecting himself or trying to be unseen, the murumors, the bruises and the sliced, cut skin… it only meant one thing. One shocking realization… Potter was abused.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Draco moved back into his room, the jar of legs in his hands, forgotten. He sat on his bed, automatically, paler than ever. Potter – he always seemed so brave, so uncaring. He never looked quiet or subdued. But truth be told neither did Draco himself. He always covered up his neglect by being cruel. His father thought of him as unworthy so he projected others as unworthy. Being brave and uncaring was Potter's defence route. It's all he knew. So it Potter's bravery was probably a defence… a farce, what was his true personality?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Draco you are being awfully quiet. Is the something wrong?"

"It was the last day of the holidays and Draco was sitting in Severus' chamber, after a very long time. Severus had been so busy with preparing his classes and potions, that he hadn't had a chance to have a proper talk with Draco. Draco now was contemplating whether he should or should now tell Severus what he had seen a few nights ago.

"No Severus, it's just… Nothing." How the hell are you to explain that your worst hated student was abused?

"You know you can tell me anything Draco. If there's something wrong I can do something to help." Severus said calmly. He didn't like it when his Godson kept things from him.

"It's nothing Severus, really. Now, do I have to come to the opening feast tomorrow?" Draco said, changing the subject with a lame cause.

Severus knew something was wrong. He could sense it just by looking behind Draco's normally hidden eyes. Draco always took off the blank expression, sneer or scowl when he alone with Severus. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Severus decided to just play along with the diversion tactic for now. He would let Draco come to him in his own time.

"Of course you have to Draco. You know very well you have to."

Wait a minute, Draco thought; maybe Severus already knew about Potter. He _did _drop and pick him up from his house. Maybe it was best just to tell him. At the end of the day Draco had to do what was right – even if it was for Potter. Draco internally spat at himself. He sounded like a Hufflepuff.

Draco sighed heavily. "Severus, I want to ask you something." He began.

Severus knew Draco would come to him eventually. He nodded at him patiently to continue.

"Is Potter mistreated in any way?"

This was a question Severus was not expecting. It had caught him completely off guard.

"You know something don't you." Draco said quickly, catching on the surprised expression.

"No I do not. I know nothing of another case of abuse at Hogwarts. What makes you think that?" he said quietly.

"I… no reason," Draco said awkwardly.

"Draco..." Severus said warningly.

"Well… I was going to play a trick on Potter on the next night after Potter had arrived, but when I went into his room and saw…" And Draco explained. He explained each gory detail that had been haunting him for the past nights. It sort of felt relieving in some sort of way to tell someone what he had seen. He told Severus everything.

"I don't know whether I'm just overeating, because of, you know… me, but I don't know! And it's really confusing, because the next day and all the others, there were no more bruises or cuts or anything, he seemed completely normal, apart from looking like an underweight ten year old! I couldn't have been imagining it could I? What do I do after seeing all that!?"

Severus sighed. What was _he_ meant to do! Draco could be exaggerating but there were still signs of abuse. He forced calmness.

"We wait Draco," Severus hoped Draco realised he said _'we' _instead of _'I'_, "Neither you or I are on good terms with Potter – not that we want to be – we should just wait until potter goes and shows off to the headmaster. He's probably over exaggerating anyway – there's nothing for you to worry about Draco," Severus decided to say, hoping it would make Draco feel secure

"I'm not worried," Draco muttered defensively, "I was just wondering. Honestly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N: Dun dun dun… Sooo… edges towards the readers carefully 'what did you think?' Please please please review, it inspires me so much! And feel free to give ideas as well… just please hit the review button, I beg you! I felt so sad when I only got a few reviews… Please… You know… My next chapters already ready. IF I get more reviews than I got last time… I WILL update by this Sunday… Soo… REVIEW!! This time I really will!"

I really need to know what you people think in order for me to get the direction of this story right… So please… and I WILL take your point of views into account!

Lots of Love,

XxSqueakyxX

P.S: Please Review!! xxxxxxx


	13. Breaking Ties

I'm ba-ak; and on time for once

A.N: I'm ba-ak; and on time for once!! Thank you to all your reviews, and advice

Oh yes also to, **yield only**, I regret bringing in Selth/Siylas so early. But the problem is its too late now. Sorry.

On with Chapter 13…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At last – the opening school feast. It was wonderful to find that school was starting up again. Harry nervously sat down at the Gryffindor table – he still had not seen Ron and Hermione yet. Did they still truly not want to be friends with him? Is that why they were avoiding him? If that was so it was a good thing. This is what he wanted.

Or was it?

Did he truly want to break up with his two best friends? Did he really want to hurt their feelings if they still believed to be friends with him? Was this really the right way about it?

Yes it was. Harry didn't particularly like it… But he had to. No choice.

What else could he do?! Unless he wanted Ron and Hermione to find out. What would he tell them? 'Oh hi Ron, hi Hermione, I just felt like telling you that I've been abused all my life, but it just got worse this recent holidays when I went back to them. I feel the abuse starting and then the next thing I know I'm waking up alone to find bruises and _sliced _cuts all over me. And the horrifying thing is, is that I don't remember it at all! I remember the slaps and punches and the odd welt done by a _belt_ but apart from that I have completely forgotten.'

Yeah, they would really take that easily. Harry could imagine the looks of disgust on their faces. They'd be sickened by him! The fact that he couldn't stand up to his _muggle uncle_. It's so stupid. They would think he was so weak, pathetic and most certainly did not deserve the title The Boy-Who-Lived. Not that Harry wanted it.

But what if they didn't find Harry wrong? What if they thought the Dursleys were the unrighteous ones for treating him that way? What if they began to _pity _him? Every time they looked at him, sending sad glances, sharing feel-sorry-for-him-he's-abused looks with each other. Harry wouldn't have been able to stand that. He _hated pity_. It was such an intense feeling that it had been etched right under his skin.

Either way they would be wrong. Harry ought not to have the pity. He deserved the pain inflicted upon him; just as Harry had imposed pain on the Dursleys. They were dumped with him. He was a burden on them. But at the same time, Harry still wanted his friends. He wanted them to be normal friends. But nothing in his life was what you would call normal.

Harry was shaken out of his reverie by Dean slamming his hand on his back – Harry flinched due to the unawareness of his surroundings. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Harry – good holiday?" he said taking a seat beside Harry.

"Alright. Yours?"

"Brilliant! I went to Spain to see…" Harry shut out again, letting Dean's words pass through; Harry gave nods and smiles every few seconds to act like he was listening.

"Harry!" He heard a voice call out. Dread overtook him – how was he going to split up from them?

"Harry; didn't see you there – how did your holidays go? Sorry didn't get to write, I was abroad." Hermione said taking a seat across from Harry.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry mate. I kinda lost contact – I didn't know whether Errol would be able to make such a long journey."

**Elmer** raised an eyebrow at their petty excuses. "Good for you. I'm fine." **Elmer** didn't care. His only concern was Harry and the well being of Harry. If Harry couldn't handle it. He would.

Ron and Hermione decided to leave Harry at that. Harry seemed awfully quiet. Finally, when Ron couldn't handle it any longer, he burst. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you that upset we didn't write or is it something else?"

Harry looked up solemnly, "It's nothing – I'm just tired. You know, I think I'll just head to bed."

"But you haven't even finished your dinner." Hermione said.

"I'm not hungry Hermione!" Harry replied angrily. "Just give it a break."

Harry got up to leave, but Dumbledore stood up beaming. "Your attention students please." Harry reluctantly sat down again. Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"Due to home commitments, Professor Lupin, has had to leave his post for Defence against the Dark Arts over the holidays. As much as this news saddens us all," Dumbledore added on when the students gave out ripples of sad complaints, "I would like to introduce our new Defence teacher, Professor Hugnotch! A round of applause please." Dumbledore finished beaming. Low, lazy claps sounded the Great Hall. "Well, I shall not deprive you any more of food. Please continue!"

Harry immediately got up to leave. "Harry…" came a consoling voice of Hermione. "I understand."

"What do you understand Hermione? What! You don't understand anything." Harry spat out.

"I know it's about the let-"

"What is it with you?!" Harry stormed out the Great Hall, leaving behind a hurt Hermione and a confused Ron at the table. This did not go unseen by many Gryffindors. Questions began to circulate immediately.

Harry didn't know what had come over him. Why had he felt so angry and upset? It wasn't fair. Really, it wasn't. Harry kicked the wall in fury, relishing the pain it released. He slid down the wall crying softly; half wishing he could just die. Harry thought he was alone until he caught sight of a shadow. Harry quickly got up and hastened to get is wand out. Wand in hand, he quickly moved round the corner and saw the intruder.

"Malfoy." Harry stated trying not to feel the embarrassment he knew he was going to get later. Draco quickly got his wand out as well. He scanned the area quickly. It was a dead end. No escape. Not that it mattered really. This was Potter he was against. The minute Draco had seen Harry a wave of hatred came but then was suddenly washed over by an unwanted pity feeling. Why else had he been crying? Potter had no one to confide, no one to relate to. Draco had Severus. This minimized the pressure of his depression greatly. Seeing Potter like this filled another question in his mind. How long had this been going on for? One year? Two years? Ten years?? How long had he suffered the treatment without anyone knowing? Draco had been neglected from his family as long as he could remember. But Severus had sided with him as long as he could remember too.

The silence was going on for too long. "Having a bit of self pity time Potter?" Draco sneered. Harry went pale. Draco winced in regret to his words. _He _had been through that as well.

"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know anything."

"Don't I? Don't be too sure Potter." Malfoy smirked trying not to feel that edge of guilt. **SelthSelth** switched almost immediately.

"Is that so?" **Selth** raised an eyebrow, eyes flashing dangerously he said. "Care to explain Draco?"

"And why pray tell would I indulge to you what I know of the 'great Harry Potter's secrets. Just be sure, Harry Potter, that you should watch your steps around me. One wrong turn and I may just have a slip of tongue." He said wondering why Potter had suddenly switched to calling him by his first name.

**Selth** smirked. "Ah Draco, do you honestly think these petty words would make me fear you? Understand now child that nothing can make me fear – especially a thirteen year old kid like you. You know nothing."

Draco hissed in fury. He Draco Malfoy was being called an unaware kid?!" He got his wand and pointed it at his rival.

**Selth** did the same but said the stunning incantation before Draco could speak his curse. Unlucky as it was, students began filing out of the Great Hall with Snape at the front of the stride.

"Cursing in the corridor Potter?" Snape said shooing the other kids away and un-stunning Draco telling him to go to his rooms.

**Selth** leaned against the wall, uncaring. "AS you can see, sir, I am no longer cursing. So no. I _had cursed _in the corridor."

"You already have a detention Potter tomorrow evening. Let's make this a double detention for having used a spell on another student and speaking incorrectly towards a teacher."

**Selth** rolled his eyes. "Time?"

"Excuse me?"

"What time do you want me there?" **Selth** spoke as though he was talking to a three year old.

"7pm sharp. Do not be late."

"Yeah. Yeah." **Selth** walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, hands in his pocket.

Snape looked at Potter's stride that he had never seen before. Potter, as arrogant as he may be, never seemed to talk in the particular fashion he had talked with to Severus. Potter never used to twist words as a come back. It's the sort of thing his Slytherins would do. It was very peculiar.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Draco sat on Severus' couch with his arms and legs crossed. When did Potter talk like that? And Potter was never as fast at getting his wand as he was today.

Severus charged into the living room glaring at Draco. "First day of term! First day of term!! Explain. Now."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus but told him what happened nevertheless. After Draco finished, Severus was quiet for quite a while. After the silence had been stretched for too long, Severus opened his mouth to speak.

"Potter… may not be exaggerating."

"Can you elaborate on what you are talking about please?"

"Potter, if he truly wanted to advertise his past experiences, he would surely tell his fans and they would spread the news making him gain all the pity he wants. Potter seems as though he wants to keep his mistreatment quiet. That is _if _he is mistreated."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "I guess. I think he is Severus. I just get a funny feeling about it all. Why are we even bothering ourselves in this matter in the first place?"

"That's for you to work out Draco." Severus said with a slight smile.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in bed with dawn arriving. How on earth did he get here?! The last thing he remembered was talking to Malfoy. Man, he must have been tired. He truly could not remember what happened. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been having a lot of blank outs recently. What was wrong with him??

Sighing, Harry got up and looked around his dorm room; all the other boys were still sleeping peacefully in their beds. Still checking that no one was watching, Harry reapplied the concealment charms and got ready for his lessons. Harry, remembered, with a groan that he had a detention today. Sighing again, he continued to get ready.

Harry found when he made his way to the Gryffindor table, that Ron and Hermione had indeed stopped talking to him. Sure enough when Harry sat down next to Dean, Ron glare at him and Hermione who was next to Ron was refusing to look at him; or maybe he was refusing to look at her. **Elmer** shrugged his shoulders and ate his breakfast in silence. The confused looks and whispers that the other students were making went uncared for by **Elmer**. When breakfast was finished and he was standing outside the Charms classroom, **Elmer** brought Harry back.

Harry looked around, extremely confused this time. He was at the breakfast table, Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him…That's all he remembered. What was happening to him? He kept blanking out. Harry bashed his head against the wall furiously, liking the pain again. Sighing angrily, Harry walked into Charms.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Elmer loved Charms, really he did; he loved fighting his way with spells and being fought back. The only problem was, was that he barely got an opportunity to fight. So even these mediocre chances to use spells, Elmer wanted Out.

"Elmer," Selth said lazily. "Don't. You can't put Harry back in every time you want some entertainment."

"I'm bored! There's no excitement here."

"Oh yes, we all find a 13 year old Charms lesson so very exciting. Grow up Elmer. Your not here for your own benefit. You here for Harry's." Selth replied coldly.

"I know!" Elmer said glaring at Selth. Selth knew very well that he felt very strongly for Harry and his well being.

"Then shut up and go to sleep or do something else that an existing-to-annoy Gryffindor normally does."

"Yes, I'm really existing to annoy you aren't I." Elmer replied sarcastically. "Think before you speak Slytherin."

"I do!" Selth said, stung. "I'm Slytherin; it's you who needs to think before you talk."

Elmer scowled at the smirking Slytherin but he didn't answer back. He could never win against Selth. Elmer stormed to his room instead. He didn't' need to be treated like a kid! Elmer was the same age as Selth. Though Selth always seemed to act like he was the older one; in charge. They were BOTH 15. Sighing, not in defeat but with maturity, Elmer went to sleep.

Selth watched Elmer with raised eyebrows. They may be the same age, but he could be so childish sometimes. It could really annoy him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry walked over to Transfiguration. He made his way by himself to the lesson and stood by the door. Other Gryffindor and Slytherin students made their way though to the corridor as well. He felt someone pat his shoulder. Harry panicked with the sudden touch. This did not go unnoticed by Draco who _happened_ to be watching Harry and Hermione who had tapped him.

"Harry, you're not acting normal. Why are you ignoring me and Ron?" Hermione asked gently yet worriedly.

"Hermione; I've got nothing else to say to you apart from. Piss. Off." **Elmer** said smugly, happy that he could come out even though he didn't' really have to.

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked, tears brimming in her eyes. "How dare you! If this is because of the letters… you need to grow up!"

"It's nothing to with bloody letters! You seriously need to…" Harry's face went blank.

"**I think I'll take over from here. We don't want Harry in trouble Elmer." Selth said shortly to Elmer pushing him back in and going Out.**

"You seriously need to understand that I am clearly not as juvenile as you take me for and that my life, does not depend on the expectation of letters in vacation periods." **Selth** turned it on her. "Do you honestly think that lowly of me Hermione Granger?" he said with his head tilted slightly to one side.

Hermione gasped. "What! No!" She quickly composed herself. She hadn't realised all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been watching their conversation.

"You know Harry Potter, this is the end I'm hearing of your foul words. I don't want to listen or talk to you anymore. If you mood is suddenly going to switch like this, I don't want to know you." Hermione was glaring now.** Selth **raised an eyebrow smirking slightly. "What? Aren't you bothered?"

**Selth** smiled and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. "Finally. I was starting to wonder when she'll realise I don't care. Go away Hermione, I'll be more than happy if you carry out you plan to 'stay away'." As **Selth** was expecting, all the Gryffindors gasped and some of the Slytherins were eyeing Harry with interest. Hermione burst into tears and ran into the girl's toilets followed by Lavender and Parvati.

**Selth** rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. Ron came up to him. **Selth** raised one eyebrow at his red face and clenched fists. "You upset Hermione." Ron growled.

"I did? Really I wasn't aware. Thank you for stating the obv-" Before **Selth** could finish Ron was bringing his fist up towards **Selth'** face but **Selth** was too fast for him. Using his good reflex's he pointed his wand directly at Ron's face, eyes narrowed. Ron took a step back in shock. Never had Harry been that fast.

"Disappear before I do something I so dearly want to do to your pathetic excuse of a wizard being." **Selth** sneered. It took Ron a few seconds to understand what that meant, but when he did he at least had the intelligence to back off. **Selth** smirked in victory. Ron went and joined Seamus glaring. **Selth** thought he better not let Harry back till the lesson started. Who knew what might happen otherwise.

Draco watched Harry carefully. He was acting so unlike himself. It wasn't like him to act so sarcastically and cleverly with his language and it freaked him out. Draco decided he was going to keep an eye on the boy-who-lived. It was time someone figured him out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I think I'll leave it there for now folks. I had more Elmer and Selth reactions. And we may have a bit of Drac's. I'll post that later this week or Monday if I get 25 reviews!

But… if I reach my goal, to get 40 reviews for one chapter… I WILL post the detention we have been waiting for next week!! So please review! I love waking up in the morning and seeing this bunch of review emails. They're like chocolate cookies!!

So, please review!!

Love,

XxSqueakyxX

P.S: Your Point of View is appreciated! D

P.P.S: Questions are happily answered! D


	14. Two Alters

Hey people. Thanks for your reviews. Really appreciated. :) I got over 25 but not 40 so here's the chapter I promised. It's not what you'd call very good, because it doesn't really have a meaning. It's mainly just some Siylas/Elmer bonding and information about the two.

I need a new disclaimer due to the fact that I'm using MPD/DID now:

Disclaimer: All Places, Objects, Idea's, Spells, Characters and anything else from the Harry Potter series, belong to the wonderful J K Rowling. I own nothing. I did not invent MPD/DID. MPD/DID is dedicated to a friend who may have this distressing case. It was him I was thinking about when the idea of mixing MPD/DID in Realizations. Names of the Alters come from a name website where I looked up names for personalities. I had the choice of Siylas or Selth so I asked my friends and the majority said Siylas (whilst thinking I was a complete lunatic). I did the same with Elmer and Gerald and the majority decided Elmer.

Please note: I'm really sorry for all this confusion but for certain reasons that I did not expect to arise, I have had to change the name Siylas back to Selth. Trust me; I was not copying anything. My disclaimer explains it all.

On with Chapter 14...

Chapter 14

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Elmer walked out of his room glaring even though he knew Selth couldn't see him because he was still Out.

"That was not what I was about to say. YOU had no right to push me back in!"

"I know that was not what you were about to say and we couldn't afford Harry in that much trouble. You need to understand, that when you are Out you need to keep a low profile to minimize the risks of being found out. I had every right to come Out and push you back in, because you were risking out exposure." Selth sighed, coming back in, hoping Harry wouldn't have too much stick out there.

"I'm here for Harry as well! Stop acting as though you're in charge, 'cos you're not. Harry created me just like he created you, equally. Just as he created Deacon, equally. Just as he created Boy, equally. Just as he created Sam EQUALLY!" he was shouting now, "Even Damian," Elmer finished in a hushed voice. "We may be the only ones able to come into this area, but you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"WE need someone with maturity to be in charge here! As I said before, and you agree with me, there is no adult to confide into that would not pity us or tell others. So, as you seemed determined to be the immature attention–seeking brat, what we really do not need right now, I'm taking charge." Selth sneered.

Elmer sighed. He was being a bit of a prat. "I'm sorry," he said a little roughly. "I will improve," Selth sniffed at that, "I hope we can both just get over our differences and move on." Elmer secretly wished that one day Selth would come to respect him. "Let's go over the options on what teachers we can tell or not tell."

Selth sighed heavily. "We've been over his already." He was annoyed at Elmer for starting this conversation. He'd much rather be alone on this case. He hated Elmer's constant idea's and opinions. They were unnecessary. Not needed. Selth knew Elmer did have that right but it didn't mean he had to like it. Selth deep down hoped that one day Elmer and he would be able to get along and that Elmer would someday respect him. It was that… or he'd preferably be his own.

Selth was the unsociable type. Quiet, no noise and unfriendly. Truth be told it was more of a defence mechanism. This strategy for protection had been used so many times, it had becomes Selth' Alter personality. Selth didn't mind though. He liked it this way. He preferred it this way. Selth' prime reasoning to existing was to protect Harry. And from Selth' point of view, this was the way about it. Selth was serious, confident and only cared about himself and Harry. He was 15 years old and was extremely clever due to all the reading he did in the library's at night whilst Harry was sleeping when it was his turn in his and Elmer's rota. Selth respected the ones he trusted, but Selth trusted no one but himself at this moment in time and Elmer was desperate for that to change. Selth was Harry's Slytherin side, expanded. He was cunning, wise and always pre-planned before getting into things unlike Elmer. Overall, Selth was a lonely Alter for Harry.

Selth was tall and thin but not lanky. His hair was short and black and his eyes were a pale grey with hints of blue. He had very pale skin. To be honest, Selth looked like Tom Riddle from his school days but he or Elmer would never mention that out loud.

"I know we've been through it. Let's- let's just go over it again." Elmer tried.

"Very well," Selth relented, rubbing his forehead. Elmer smiled.

"Professor McGonagall." Elmer stated waiting for Selth to start his disapproval reasoning.

"No. She will go straight to Dumbledore. And I don't trust Dumbledore. Also not to mention the amount of pity we would get from her," Selth said in disgust.

"I don't trust Dumbledore either. He's out of the question."

"Why don't you trust the headmaster?" Selth asked curiously.

"For the same reasons you don't, I guess," Elmer replied shrugging.

"Lupin could have been a possibility…" Elmer continued.

"No." Selth said immediately. "We move on. We've lost an adult, we do not linger on him. We need to think realistically. What's done is done."

"Yeah. Yeah. What about Pomphrey," he continued quickly when Selth opened his mouth for a retort. "She's a nurse, firstly, and she _has _got a magical contract binding healer and patient. Meaning," he spoke louder when Selth looked as though he was going to interfere, "That she cannot expose out case without permission."

"And at the same time, we would have to endure a hell of a lot of pity. You know how I hate pity! You may soak attention like a biscuit dipped in tea but I'd rather not. Also wouldn't it be strange, from other people's point of view, us going to her every day for this case, you know she won't be off out backs, admit it, out case is fascinating to others. People would get suspicious and knowing Dumbledore he would confront Pomphrey. And even IF she couldn't tell because of the magical bind, Dumbledore, as much as I hate to admit, is a powerful wizard and he would penetrate her mind until he got information." Selth took a breath and continued. "This is the thing about people. What is the most important thing to someone and nothing to anyone else?"

"I dunno."

"It was a rhetorical question Elmer." Selth rolled his eyes. "It's one's mind. It's an ordinary normal thing in life that matters only to the owner of the mind. No one cares about another average mentality. That's why people would be so interested to see such a warped mind. Its true Elmer, out mind is distorted, and nobody would care about out feelings towards it. It's an even bigger deal because this is 'Famous Harry Potter'. We need someone who would not pity us and not care, but help and know how to solve this problem anyway." Selth fell silent and waited for Elmer's explosion on not needing long explanations. It didn't come.

"You're right Selth. But that's where our problem lies. There's no one like that." Elmer couldn't be bothered to get into a petty argument with Selth.

"So we just keep it to ourselves," Selth replied, impressed at Elmer's maturity.

"I guess Trelawney is our last option," Elmer said in a serious tone.

"Oh yes, her constant reminding of the Grim and that we are to die will surely piece our mind back together." Selth said sarcastically, but his eyes told Elmer that he was joking as well.

They both looked at each other and shared a half smile. Elmer felt satisfied inside. He and Selth were making progress.

"Snape. He fits the description we want," Selth said suddenly after a few more moments of silence.

"He'll tell Dumbledore." Elmer said straight away.

"He's Slytherin. If I speak to him…" Selth tried with that evil glint in his eye.

"No," Elmer said shaking his head hard, "I know you don't like the pity and neither do I really, but Snape? That's going a bit far. C'mon Selth. He hates us. Well Harry – he doesn't know us. Let's say we told Snape. Everything. What if he understands and we trust him, but then on a day when he's got a bad temper he, even if it is by accident, uses it against us in class? We're doomed then aren't we?"

Selth kept quiet, thinking deeply, unwilling to accept defeat "Fine. But if there comes a desperate time to tell a teacher, it will be him."

"Maybe," Elmer smiled, "Man, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"No. You have to stay awake and keep an eye on Harry just in case he needs you. You started this mess."

"You most certainly did not help!" Elmer cried indignity.

"I hate it out there; unlike you," Selth stated.

"Why?"

"None of your business." Selth snapped. At Elmer's confused expression he sighed. "It's horrible. Loud. Cruel and nasty. I can't see how Harry lives there. I only go Out when I need to. So should you. I'm going to my room – call me if I'm needed." Selth went to his room leaving a very annoyed Elmer sitting on the couch behind. Elmer could tell that was not the whole reason. It would take time for Selth to realise that he could be trusted. Still, he would not give up.

Elmer was 15 years old and was Harry's main Gryffindor side. He was brave, loyal, not very easy going, trustworthy and appreciated friendship unlike Selth. Elmer always lashed into things without thinking twice. He was loud and confident but he always felt he had to prove himself to people deep down, which boosted his danger prone self. Not that he didn't like it. Elmer loved getting into troublesome situations. Elmer was clever due to all the reading he did in the library at night whilst Harry was sleeping when it was his turn in his and Selth' rota. He had a thirst for learning new things.

Elmer was at a medium height and he was fit and healthy. His face was around the same as Harry's but it was slightly longer. Elmer had olive skin and darkish sparkling brown eyes with burgundy hair that was the same length as Harry's but lay flat and draped over his face. He had a sense of cool around him, but really Elmer felt quite tensed up inside. Selth didn't help that matter. Overall, Elmer was an Alter set out to prove himself and save others. He was the one, who took over when Harry's fame became a bit much. He likes attention, but he does not appreciate pity.

The area where the Alters stayed was very simple. There were seven rooms with closed doors and one large room in the middle with a large couch two big comfy chairs. The place was completely white, resembling innocence and purity. Selth and Elmer were the only two who came into the living room, just to watch from the large screen in front of the couch and chairs what was going on out in the reality of the world. The other Alters would come Out only when they were desperately needed, but apart from that, they would stay in their rooms. Elmer and Selth didn't quite understand why only they could come out into this central room. Whenever Harry would come back in, he would use the seventh room. He wasn't aware of this of course. Harry didn't' know anything about this case.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Harry was shocked by the amount of glares he was receiving by the Gryffindors and the weird glances from the Slytherins throughout Transfiguration. What had happened!? Harry felt like screaming. It seemed as though every time something important happened, his memory would rub out, leaving him on a blank page, all information gone, just the creases, the after effects, proving that something actually happened.

"Potter? Potter?!" McGonagall half yelled, concerned.

"Sorry... um... yes Professor?" Harry looked up meekly. It was when he looked around, and realised the whole class had already left the classroom.

"Are you alright?" You seem a little confused," she asked.

'_You're telling me'. _Harry sighed tiredly. "I... I'm fine Professor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Honest."

"Very well. Do see Madam Pomphrey if you feel off colour," she sniffed.

"Yes Professor," Harry said automatically, walking out of the classroom.

The morning past fairly quickly for Harry, but he hadn't felt alone like this for over three years. It felt weird, walking up and down the corridors of Hogwarts, because it didn't feel like the home he used to feel. All the third year Gryffindors were completely ignoring him now. He had somehow managed to break ties with his friends. His memory blanks were truly worrying. What was he doing in between those periods? What if he was doing something dangerous?! What if he was unintentionally harming people?! By lunch time, Harry couldn't handle it anymore. He decided to take his housemistress' advice and go and see Madame Pomphrey.

Draco saw Harry walking on his own so he followed to see what the Gryffindor was up to. Harry walked towards the infirmary but then he stopped. Draco quickly hid behind the wall.

**"Selth! He's going to see Pomphrey!" Elmer called out to Selth.**

Selth came Out immediately and walked towards the Great Hall. Harry opened his eyes. How did he get here?? Frowning, Harry walked back towards the Infirmary.

**"Selth!" Elmer called. **

Selth, annoyed came Out again and moved back towards the Great Hall.

"What...the hell?" Draco whispered completely baffled. It was as though two people were inside Potter, alternating their destination. But that was absurd.

Someone didn't want him there; he knew it. Someone didn't want him to go to the Infirmary and get treated. But before Harry reached the Infirmary doors, a seriously annoyed Selth took over. Elmer decided to push Selth back in and come Out to let him calm down.

A brave, fiercer face seemed to take over, different to the confused one or the annoyed one. Potter strode into the Great Hall and had lunch. Draco decided to do the same. He would give Severus an update though on what he saw. It was most interesting. And most disturbing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So what did you think? Questions and Point of views are appreciated :)

Yes, this chapter was mostly Elmer and Selth, but you guys needed to get the idea of who they are and what they are like.

Thanks for sticking with the story,

Love,

XxSqueakyxX


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello Readers, I really apologise for not updating this story in such a long time. I have had one hell of a hard year for me personally, and it's been difficult to keep up with fanfiction. I look back on this story now and cringe. My writing was terrible! How could I post such a story with so many grammatical mistakes? At the moment, now I have free time, I am working on a new story with Draco and Harry in 6th year which I currently really enjoy writing. Please, please look out for it when I publish it. I don't want to give up on Realizations, but there are so many errors that I fear I may have to. Maybe one day I will re-write the whole story. Ok, I am feeling slightly emotional now that I am saying goodbye to my first proper story. How strange.

Thank you, and sorry once again for abandoning this story for so long,

Squeaky… x


End file.
